


Let me under your skin

by meganetrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganetrash/pseuds/meganetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo just wanted to confess to Tsukishima under the starry sky before training camp ends but instead they end up switching bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me under your skin

„Tsukiii-„ a familiar (and annoying) voice called him. „I thought we were done for today, Kuroo-san“ Tsukishima responded in his usual grumpy manner. He tried to be nice to the senpais who so kindly offered to help him with blocking, and they were pretty helpful, but he just couldn’t shake off the impression that Kuroo-san wanted something more of him. Although he didn’t know what that „something“ might be, Kuroo’s devious smirks and mysterious glances he shoots at him sometimes scared him. 

„Oh, yes, we’re done with practice. I just wanted to ask you if you would... like to take a walk... with me?“ the captain of Nekoma asked. It was unusual of him to be so nervous, which confused Tsukishima. He never heard the cocky captain’s voice shake like that, and was he... blushing? „Um, yeah, sure“ he nodded, trying to keep his cool. „Uh, great! I heard there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight, so we shouldn’t miss that!“ Kuroo chuckled, slowly getting back to his normal self. What a relief, Tsukishima thought. He was tired from all the training they did, but a few minutes on the fresh air couldn’t hurt. 

„Bokuto, Akaashi, we’re going!“ Kuroo yelled to the other side of the gym, where the two Fukurodani members were gathering up stray volleyballs. Bokuto, very transparently, winked at Kuroo and showed him a thumb up, and Kuroo returned the gesture. Meanwhile, Akaashi just sighed and slowly shook his head.   
„You and Bokuto-san are always acting so weird when you’re together“ Tsukishima noted. „Tsukki! Do you have no respect whatsoever towards your senpais?“ Kuroo whined. The younger boy just giggled. Kuroo and Bokuto might’ve been older than him, but they were so childish, it was easy to forget how old they actually are. 

„So, when’s this meteor shower starting?“ Tsukishima changed the subject. „Uh, it should be any minute now! Why don’t we find somewhere to sit?“ Kuroo suggested. They walked to a nerby bench and sat next to each other, their heartbeats increasing at the same time. Kuroo swallowed his own spit, trying not to remain calm. „So, Tsukki... Your blocking skills have improved a lot! I’m proud of you“ he said finally. „Ah, thank you. Although, none of that would happen if it weren’t for you, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. I’m really grateful for that“ Tsukishima murmured. „You’re going home tomorrow, huh?“ the older boy asked with an evident sadness in his voice. „Yeah, we are. It was a great training camp, though“ Tsukishima tried to keep his voice from cracking. „It sure was! I can’t wait for the next one!“ Kuroo laughed „Look, the meteor shower has started! You have to make a wish, Tsukki!“. „Those wishes don’t come true, Kuroo-san“ Tsukishima looked at him fondly. „Lalalala, I can’t hear you!“ Kuroo covered his ears. Both of them made a wish in the end. 

When they opened their eyes, Kuroo had a huge smile on his face. „You did make a wish, Tsukki!“ he looked satisfied. „Okay, I did! It won’t come true anyway“ Tsukishima admitted. „It will! They always come true! When I was five, I wished upon a star to get a cool new bycicle, and I did!“ Kuroo convinced him. „That’s slightly different, Kuroo-san“ Tsukishima chuckled „What did you wish for this time?“. „Tsukki! Everyone knows that if you tell anyone your wish, it won’t come true!“ he scolded him. 

Spending time with Kuroo was fun. He always made him laugh, even when he was too tired and grumpy to even smile, his dorkiness was kind of endearing, he was always kind and helpful to Tsukishima, even though he sometimes liked to provoke him, it was all a part of his silly personality. „Tsukki? Are you okay?“ Kuroo gently shook his shoulder. „Ah, sure, why wouldn’t I be?“ he lied. „You were spacing out, and shit“ Kuroo placed his hand on Tsukishima’s forehead, making it hard for him to breathe „you’re burning up!“. „It’s nothing serious“ Tsukki assured him. „No no, it’s my fault for dragging you out here, the nights can be pretty cold, even in the summer. Let’s head back inside“ Kuroo was even more distressed than earlier, which made Tsukishima slightly uncomfortable. 

„I’m sorry, Tsukki! Go get warm right now, and please don’t get a fever!“. „Kuroo-san, are you my mom?“ Tsukishima giggled. „I’m just worried about you! After all, I’ll be the one responsible if you get sick!“ Kuroo tried to justify himself, getting even more tangled up in his own words. „I appreciate it, but don’t worry about me. I had a fun time tonight. Good night, Kuroo-san“ Tsukishima finally waved him goodbye as they went to their team’s separate rooms. „Good night Tsukki! I’ll see you tomorrow!“ Kuroo said enthusiastically. 

Tsukishima went to Karasuno’s room on his toes, expecting his teammates to be asleep by now. When he approached the door, however, he could hear Hinata and Kageyama bickering and poor Yamaguchi trying to silence them. The third and second-years had their separate rooms, so he and Yamaguchi were left to deal with these two idiots all by themselves. He let out a sigh. „Tsukishima, where have you been?!“ Hinata asked angrily. „None of your bussiness, Shrimp“ he retorted. As amusing as it was to pick on Hinata and Kageyama, he was too tired and wished he had asked the stars for some less noisy teammates while he had a chance. „You’re smiling! That’s not like you“ Kageyama noticed. „Good point, Kageyama! Why are you smiling?“ Hinata continued. „Are you some kind of detectives? Leave me alone“. Tsukishima finally went to bed, determined to pretend he’s asleep if they ask any more questions. Was he really smiling?  
***  
The first thing that confused Tsukishima was the fact that he had woken up with a perfect eyesight. He got used to waking up every morning and seeing only blurs until he finds his glasses. They were usually right above his head, but that morning, there were no glasses near him and neither did he need them. Although, there was one thing blocking his sight- a black fringe that certainly did not belong to him. He ran his fingers through the hair that was a lot longer and a lot messier than his own. 

„Get up, Kuroo, you’ll miss breakfast again“ a voice called from above him. Tsukishima looked up only to see Nekoma’s setter, that quiet blond guy who always hangs out with Kuroo. How did he end up in Nekoma’s room, and why did their setter call him Kuroo? Oh. OH. „I’ll be there in a minute“ he murmured, letting out a voice a lot deeper than his own. It was Kuroo’s voice. „How the hell did I end up in Kuroo’s body?“ was his initial thought, but then he realised he had a much bigger concern. „So if I’m here, then Kuroo must be...“. He quickly got up, found Kuroo’s red tracksuit and put it on in a hurry, then rushed down the stairs to the big hall where breakfast was being held. From the other side of the hall, someone looked at him and he was utterly freaked out- Kuroo, in his body. However, he didn’t want to look suspicious, so he had to eat with Nekoma and wait for Kuroo outside when they finish the meal. 

„What’s up with you, Kuroo? You usually eat so much, but now you’ve barely touched the plate“ the short libero from Nekoma commented. „Ah, I’m just not hungry today...“ Tsukishima mumbled, trying to escape the glances of Kuroo’s teammates. He ate the rest of his breakfast and signaled Kuroo to leave the dining hall.   
„Tsukki!“ Kuroo let out a relieved yet worried sigh when they were finally alone. Hearing that irritating nickname come from his own mouth creeped Tsukishima out. „Look, we’ve got to fix this, I’m supposed to return home today!“ Tsukishima pointed out. „I know, but how? We don’t even know what started this“ Kuroo whined. „Oh my god, I think I might know...“ Tsukishima realised, feeling embarassed all of a sudden. „Don’t tell me... you wished to become more handsome, didn’t you?“ Kuroo teased. „Of course not, you jerk!“ Tsukishima defended himself. „Then what was it?“

„I’m not telling you. You’d just laugh at me“ he insisted. „Okay, I’m not going to push you, but we still need to come up with a solution for this“ Kuroo reminded him. „You’re right. However, my bus leaves in half an hour, it’s impossible to get back that quick. You’re gonna have to go to Miyagi with them and pretend to be me“. „What?! B-but, then you have to go to my place too, and go to my school, and I’m a third year, you don’t know that material yet!“ Kuroo panicked. „I’m aware, dumbass. I’ll try my best to catch up on school, I mean, you probably already have poor grades“. „Tsukki! For the record, I’m very smart! Now enough about school, we have to exchange numbers so we can give each other more instructions, since my... your bus is leaving soon“

Tsukishima took Kuroo’s phone out of his pocket to call his own cellphone, only to see a passcode. „What’s your code?“ he asked Kuroo. „It’s 0111...“ Kuroo mumbled. „Hah, I expected you to have something as simple as that, your brain probably couldn’t remember more than two numbers“ Tsukishima teased. „That’s not the reason, Tsukki!“. Once they had exchanged numbers, Kuroo had to go catch up with the rest of Karasuno. „Yamaguchi will take you to my house and then to school tomorrow at 7. Don’t mess with my room or my phone and just ignore my brother as much as possible. Don’t be too friendly and don’t smile or people will know it’s not me“ Tsukishima instructed him. „Right. Kenma will take you to my house and school. My parents usually aren’t home so no need to worry about that. Try to stay super cool and not bitter like you usually are“. „Hah, like you’re super cool!“ Tsukishima laughed. „Don’t you sass me!“ Kuroo protested. 

„Tsukishima, we’re leaving!“ Daichi called him from the bus. „I’m coming!“ Kuroo yelled nervously. „Sit next to Yamaguchi, don’t talk to anyone, preferably listen to some music, and text me when you get home“ Tsukishima told him one last time.   
***  
The first day in each other’s bodies wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Kuroo’s house was a lot bigger than he had thought. There was enough food to last him for a week, given that he didn’t eat much in the first place. The first thing he had noticed in Kuroo’s room were volleyball posters and pictures with his team all over the walls. It was messier than messy, it was chaotic. Piles of clothes, volleyball magazines, takeout containers and soda cans were laying on the floor, while the desk was only gathering dust and the textbooks had all been untouched. „Smart my ass“ Kei thought to himself. He took a look at Tetsurou’s class notes (there was not a lot of them) and the pictures on his walls. He had a wide smile on each and every one of them. He also had a large collection of medals. It was clear that he had to clean this godawful room before doing anything else.   
After an hour of that, he realised he also had to take a shower. He took a change of clothes out of the closet and went on a mission to find the bathroom. It was as spacious as all the other rooms in the house, clean and white with a comfy-looking bathtub. Tsukishima had no idea Kuroo lived in such luxury. He started by taking his (actually Kuroo’s) shirt first. It was already bad. 

There was no denying that Kuroo was handsome. Tsukishima would be lying if he said he never paid attention to his strong arms, but he had no idea about the abs Kuroo was hiding under his shirts. He told himself to stop staring at the mirror and get on with this painful proccess. Of course, Kuroo’s defined thighs made it a lot more difficult. „I am not going to die of a heart attack in Kuroo’s bathroom, for god’s sake“ Tsukishima wished Kuroo wasn’t that hot. He took a quick shower, put on Kuroo’s baggiest clothes and tried not to think about that anymore.

Kuroo was freaking out over the fact that he was to meet Tsukki’s family for the first time. He felt like he was about to puke the whole way to Miyagi. Luckily, no one on the Karasuno team tried to talk to him. He put his name in Tsukki’s phone under „Tetsu <3“, although Tsukishima would never call him that, he had the right to dream. Yamaguchi kindly took him to Tsukishima’s house, only talking about volleyball and school on the way there, which wasn’t too hard for him to follow. As soon as he opened the door to Tsukki’s house, a blond man a bit shorter than Kei tried to suffocate him with a hug. 

„Kei! You’re finally home!“ the man said, almost tearing up. That must be Tsukki’s older brother, he thought, although Tsukishima never mentioned having any siblings. What was he supposed to do in this situation? „Yeah, hi, I’m a little tired from the trip so I’ll just...“ he tried to escape. „No way, mom made you your favourite- strawberry shortcake!“ brother stopped him before he had the chance to finish the sentence. „Okay, I’ll eat with you then...“ he had to surrender. A charming woman hung her arms around his shoulders when he followed Kei’s brother to the living room. Obviously everyone in the family loved to hug... except for Kei. „Hi, mom“ he mumbled. He never was much of an actor. Tsukki’s mom gave him a slice of heavenly strawberry shortcake and the warmest smile he had ever seen. 

It made him happy that Kei was so loved and that he had people who cared so much about him. Why can’t I have a family like this? Once he finished the cake, mom finally let him go to his room. The house was a lot smaller than he was used to, but it was so welcoming. Kei’s room was perfectly clean and organised. He obviously cared a lot about his grades, given that textbooks and notes from class were all neatly placed on his desk, and Tetsurou wasn’t going to let him down. He already passed first grade two years ago, how hard could it be? Kei would probably be furious if he messed up his grades. 

His attention was stolen by... dinosaur figurines. Alongside figurines were books, posters and dvds about dinosaurs. This was way too cute for him to handle. He took out Tsukishima’s phone and sent him a text. „TSUKKI!!! <3 I didn’t know you were a dino nerd“. Seconds later, he regretted sending that message.

„I’m not!!! I am going to destroy everything you love if you tell that to anyone“  
Ah, typicall Tsukki. Not even death treaths could make him less adorable. Maybe this weird body swap wasn’t so bad after all, he thought. He gets to know things about Tsukki that he would never tell him himself, he knows that seemingly cold and sarcastic Tsukishima Kei actually has a loving family and a dinosaur obsession and can’t resist strawberry shortcake. He had to give him a call. 

„What do you need now?“ was the first thing Tsukishima said. „Ouch, how ’bout a hello?“. „Okay, hello Kuroo, how may I help you?“ Tsukishima was an expert at faking politeness. „Have you showered yet?“ Tetsurou asked out of the blue. „Of course, I mean, I had to, you sweat like a monkey“ Tsukishima went defensive. „That’s not true! You wanted to“ Kuroo teased him. „I’m not a pervert like you!“. „But admit it, I do look hot“. Tsukishima could almost see the smirk spreading across his face. „I wouldn’t know, since I wasn’t interested“. Liar. „Come on, that’s not possible!“ Kuroo felt defeated. „Well, did you shower?“. By that point, Tsukishima was extremly anxious. „Not yet“ Kuroo admitted shyly. „Gross! Urgh, I guess you have no choice. Just...“. Tsukishima was choking on his words. The thought of Kuroo seeing him naked made his whole face burn, just like that night when they were walking. Why should he be upset, they’re both boys, right?   
„Contrary to the popular belief, I am not some weird old man who hunts down cute young boys and eats their flesh“. Tsukishima laughed more than he ever had in his entire life. „Okay, okay, I have no choice but to trust you“ he finally made peace with that fact. They’re in this together. And besides, they’re... friends? He spent a lot of time after that call wondering if he could call Kuroo Tetsurou his friend.   
It was clear that he was very introverted, he didn’t make friends that easily and he’d only ever found one person that he considered a friend. But Kuroo was... he was not at all like Yamaguchi. Kei could go on forever listing all the things about Kuroo that annoyed him, but number one on that list would probably be the fact that he was attracted to him. There was no escaping it, especially not with this whole body swap situation. 

He sat on Kuroo’s bed and hugged his knees, feeling weirdly self-concious because of the fact that Kuroo is showering in HIS BODY at the moment. Kei had always been insecure about how skinny he is, he had almost no muscle, unlike Tetsurou, who was pretty much the image of a perfect athlete. His height didn’t help either, it made him look even more lanky and awkward. No matter how much he ate or how much he trained, his bones always stuck out at unusual places and he hated looking so weak and fragile, when in fact he wasn’t. He hoped that Kuroo won’t be too repulsed by his hipbones and ribs. I definitely don’t stand a chance with him after this, he thought. A perfect ten would never bother with me.

What he didn’t know was that Kuroo was having a nosebleed in his bathroom. „Shit, Tsukki, I promised not to stare too much but wow.“ Kuroo was in awe. He touched Tsukishima’s defined collarbones and his long neck, imagining how good they would feel under his lips. His skin was insanely soft, it would be a shame to stain it with bite marks, but he could totally pull it off. „I’m acting like a weird old man and I swore to Tsukki I am not“ he sighed, still unable to take his eyes off him. Only the blood running down from his nose reminded him that he needs to take a quick shower and put on some clothes before he loses control. He chose a pair of dinosaur boxer shorts on purpose, losing his cool once again when he saw how cute they were. 

„I call to inform you that operation ’take shower’ was completed successfully“ he told Tsukishima proudly. „Well it sure took long“. „It did not! I was just admiring your dino boxers!“ he teased. „Kuroo Tetsurou, you’re a dead man“ Kei promised him „It was just a stupid gift from my brother, okay?“. „Whatever you say, Tsukki“ Kuroo still giggled. „We better go to sleep now, don’t you dare come late to school“ Tsukishima threatened. „Okayyy. Sweet dreams, Tsukki“.  
***  
It turned out that Nekoma was way bigger than Kei could’ve imagined. It was hard to find his classroom, especially since Kozume-san, the only person there he knew, wasn’t in his class. Walking into a room full of unknown people always made Tsukishima anxious, but these people were supposed to be his classmates for years. How was he going to fake that? He was never good with people, unlike Kuroo, who was one of the most charismatic people he’d ever met. 

He tried to reach his seat quietly, having to deal with a few greetings, fist bumps and high-fives here and there. Tsukishima wasn’t used to going into a classroom and having so many people notice him. The most irritating thing was a group of girls shamelessly staring at him and giggling. But Kuroo probably flirted with those girls all the time, so it would be unfair to be cold to them just because of his selfish feelings. Shit, one of them could even be Kuroo’s crush? 

Noticing that he had been staring back at them, one of the girls approached him. He panicked like never before. I don’t even know the names of any of these people. What does that girl want? „Hi, Kuroo-kun“ she said shyly. She was so close to his desk now that he could see the blush on her face. This isn’t going to end well. The girl was quite pretty- she had long black hair and beautiful big eyes, and she held a pink envelope in her hands. So this is a confession. 

Tsukishima had never been confessed to in his whole life, so he had no idea how to handle this. He opened the envelope she gave him. It was just the usual thing Tsukishima had seen in the movies a thousand times before: i’ve been looking at you for a long time, i hope i can get to know you better, would you go out with me, blablabla.  
All written in a beautiful handwriting with a signature and a heart in the end. Tsukishima suddenly felt anger swelling in the pit of his stomach. „Look, Aikawa-chan, I’m sorry but... I already have someone...“ he muttered. This is wrong. I’m lying to this girl who did nothing wrong, I’m breaking her heart in Kuroo’s stead. „Oh? I’m sorry, I didn’t know...“ she apologised and went back to her group of friends, who were now all looking at him judgmentally. What can you do. He did feel a bit sorry for the girl, but the bigger issue was how was he going to tell this to Kuroo? He never told him he’d have a whole fanbase to deal with. He sighed again, trying to focus on the class as much as he could.  
***  
„Hey, Kuroo“ another girl waited for him during lunch break. However, it was clear to him he was not going to get another confession, no, this girl looked far more angry, and perhaps even malicious. „What you did this morning to Yui was not cool“ she said. Oh, great, now her friends have ganged up on him. „You could’ve just told her you were gay. The whole school already knows, except for your fans who refuse to believe it“. „What? I’m not gay“ was Tsukishima’s first response. He was in shock-was Kuroo really gay? This was going to be problematic; one wrong move and he could ruin Kuroo’s reputation for good. „Oh really? You can keep trying to hide it, but you’re not doing a very good job“ she said and ran off. 

Tsukishima was starting to pick up the pieces of the puzzle. Friends of Kuroo’s admirers try to comfort them by convincing them they only got rejected because he was gay. That’s stupid and childish and potentially hurtful, but he couldn’t judge; if that’s what makes them feel better, so be it. That’s probably the way Tetsurou would think. He’s not the type to get pissed off easily, especially not by being called ’gay’, he’s way cooler than that. 

The bell stopped that thought from developing. Back in the classroom, the girls still seemed to hate him. Since Kuroo was the captain of the school’s amazing volleyball team, the amount of attention he got was only natural. Tsukishima might’ve screwed that up by turning down that girl, but perhaps Kuroo won’t kill him. When was this day going to end? He just wanted to call Tetsurou and talk to him about his day and laugh at his stupid jokes. That urge was a clear warning sign, but Tsukishima figured he was already too deep in love with the boy to care about it.   
***  
„If you screwed something up while in my body I am going to make sure you never see the sunlight again“. „Well hello to you too, moonshine“ Kuroo greeted him. „What’s with that nickname?“.“I thought you didn’t like ’Tsukki’ so I wanted to make up something new“ he explained. „Please don’t“ Tsukishima cut him off. „Anyway, how was your day?“. „Hmm, pretty boring. I aced your math exam. I only accept gratitude in the form of kisses“ Kuroo was such a shameless flirt it was disguisting. „I’m sure you didn’t do THAT good“ Tsukishima huffed. „Don’t underestimate me, Tsukki!“ the older boy protested. „Is that really all? Knowing you, I expected to be a lot more humiliated“. „I would never humiliate you on purpose, Tsukki! How ’bout you?“ Kuroo asked. 

Should he tell him about the confession? About that girl who accused him of being gay? What if Tetsurou does mind it? What if that girl was actually his crush? He never thought about that possibility, because he didn’t want to, but what if Tetsurou gets mad and stops talking to him altogether? He couldn’t let that happen. „You got confessed to“ he finally got it over his tounge. „Ah, what can I say, I’m just that irresistible!“ Kuroo laughed at the other end of the line, making Kei loosen up a bit „What did you say to her?“. „I told her you already have someone“ Tsukishima admitted „I’m so sorry, I was caught off guard, I’ve never been in that position, and I had no idea what to say!“.   
„Tsukki, calm down! It’s good that you said that, since I would’ve rejected her anyway. You just made my job easier!“. Thank goodness. Tetsurou obviously wasn’t mad, but... „You don’t even know who it was“ Tsukishima registered. „It doesn’t matter, because I’m not interested in her“ Kuroo didn’t let him finish. Does that mean he likes someone who’s not from his school? 

„Also, after that, during lunch break, some other girl accused you of being gay...“ Tsukishima told him. Kuroo just burst into laughter. „No worries Tsukki. I get that a lot, either from heartbroken girls or from jealous boys, but I don’t care what those assholes in my school think about me“ Tetsurou’s voice was kind „Ah, I forgot to tell you, your parents are visiting your grandma for the weekend, so do you want to, uh, come visit me?“. „Sure, it will be less dangerous if we’re together during this whole body swap thing. I’ll buy train tickets right now and I’ll be there on Friday night, okay?“

After making plans to see each on Friday, Tsukishima realised that the next four days spent in Kuroo’s body were going to be even harder. He realised how much he missed his family and even the Karasuno volleyball team. He missed being in his own body and seeing Kuroo’s face from the outside, and not in the mirror. Hearing his voice, but not when it’s coming from his own mouth. However, being trapped inside the body of the guy you like had its good sides.  
He got to know so much about Kuroo, about his daily life, he got to see his house and his school, and he felt closer to him than ever. All that made him like Tetsurou even more. Even his messy room, his miserable grades and his weird girl fans, it was nothing a little Tsukki in his life couldn’t fix. With his parents rarely ever being there, Kuroo was way more independent than Tsukishima. He could probably cook an edible meal, while Kei will probably live on instant noodles when he leaves mom’s house. Hopefully, he’ll have Tetsurou to cook for him, but that was merely a fantasy. 

Kei was curious about Kuroo’s parents, so he decided to use the power he had while he was in Kuroo’s body. He unlocked the empty apartment, still the same as he left it. There was a picture in the living room that he hadn’t noticed before. In the picture were a tall man in a suit with perfectly neat side-swept haircut, next to a slim and pale woman in a beautiful red summer dress. She held a tiny baby, obviously Tetsurou, since he had no siblings. It made Tsukishima’s heart tremble a little bit. Tetsurou’s parents didn’t have chaotic hairstyles like their son, which made it even a bigger mystery for Kei. He decided not to dig into their privacy anymore, already feeling a little guilty.   
He promised himself never to let Tetsu fall asleep and wake up in an empty house again. He wanted to make Kuroo forget the definition of the word ’loneliness’. Tsukishima wiped away the tears that were blurring his vision before they had the chance to roll down his cheeks.  
***  
Kuroo found out there were a lot of fun things to do while being Tsukishima. He could’ve gotten a tounge piercing, but that held a high risk of being cremated by Tsukki when they get back to normal. But Tsukki would look so good with tattoos and piercings, it was seriously tempting. Another thing he just had to try is taking silly selfies and sending them to his own mail to keep. He discovered that Tsukishima owned thigh high socks, under the excuse that they are much warmer than normal socks, and his legs looked heavenly in them. 

Tsukishima had a strange music taste. More than half of the bands he had on his phone were unknown to Kuroo, but he listened to every song in his library and found them pretty good. There was everything, from hard rock to classical music and to pop ballads. A big portion of it was also foreign music. In such a short period, Kei amazed Tetsurou so much without even knowing it. 

Those were just natural parts of his personality, but Kuroo thought he was a proof of God’s existence. How could someone not be smitten with him? Kuroo had the quality of being a hopeless romantic and a huge sap, but not even he ever loved someone that much. He just wanted to take care of Tsukishima like he was a tiny baby bird, keep him warm, sing his favourite songs for him, spoil him with his favourite dessert and watch dinosaur movies with him. „Why am I crying?“  
***  
It was Friday morning when he finally got the solution.  
„Hey, Kuroo. Wanna hang out tonight?“ Kenma invited him right after school. „Ah, sorry, I can’t... I’m going... somewhere“. Nice save, idiot. This was definitely going to sound suspicious. Kenma lifted his eyes off the console, which was a rare occurence, and looked at him for a long time. „If you’re that nervous, it has to do something with Tsukishima-kun“ the setter observed „Are you going to visit him in Miyagi?“ 

Tsukishima was dumbfounded. „Uh... How did you know?“. „I’m your best friend. Just please, please tell him how you feel this time. Don’t chicken out like you did during the last training camp“ Kenma begged him. „Yeah, sure...“ Tsukishima could barely speak. Does Kuroo actually like him? It was impossible, but Kenma wouldn’t lie. He was experiencing too many emotions all at once, from the initial shock, to happiness, to being plain scared. 

He had to talk to Kuroo about this in person, and luckily, he was going to Miyagi in just a few hours. It was still hard for his insecure mind to process the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou liked him. However, he had to postpone the heart attack and check it with Kuroo himself before he gets his hopes up and gets heartbroken. But if that was the case and Kuroo really did return his feelings- he had the solution. 

He ran to Kuroo’s apartment to get ready for the trip. Getting caught in a whirlwind of thoughts made him think he was going to lose his mind before he gets to Miyagi, and the fact that he didn’t have his headphones or anything really to distract him didn’t help.   
„I think I know how to revert this body swap“ he texted Kuroo. „REALLY?!?!“ Kuroo responded within seconds. „Yeah, we have to make the things we wished for that night come true“ he explained, praying to god that Kuroo didn’t wish for something stupid and unattainable. „Is that really the only way? ’Cause my wish is pretty impossible “. He knew it. „Please don’t tell me you wished for your hair to be normal“ Tsukishima teased, with just a hint of fear that that was Kuroo’s actual wish. „Ouch. But no. I’ll tell you when you get here“

Kei was more on edge than ever. He had to make this plan work and return to his real body. Only one more hour on the train and he’ll finally be able to continue his life as Tsukishima Kei. And if it doesn’t work, well, they’re both screwed forever. His hands were shaking the whole time and he was unable to focus his mind on anything else. How did he end up falling in love with a captain from Tokyo who’s also two years older than him? Why did he even let Kuroo make him wish for that stupid wish? He could’ve wished for something normal, like improving his blocking skills or his team getting to the nationals. But no, he let his emotions overcome him, which was so out of his character and the worst choice he could’ve made. Especially knowing that his wish will never come true. But perhaps it did, because Kuroo always believed in him, even when he didn’t.

Kuroo was waiting for him at the station, waving frantically as soon as he saw him step out of the train. „Tsukki, I’m so glad to see... myself!“ he yelled. „Wow, talk about modesty“ Tsukishima smiled sarcastically. „I mean, I can’t wait for us to get back to normal!“ he tried to fix it. „I’m still not sure that we will, it all depends on your wish“ Tsukishima glared at him.   
Kuroo took out the keys to Tsukishima’s house, that was empty at the moment. „Mmm, it’s good to be back home“ Tsukishima sighed, forgetting about the body swap for a while „Hopefully I’ll be able to stay here and not return to Tokyo“. „Yeah, about that, Tsukki, I’m really sorry, but I’m not sure I should tell you my wish“ Kuroo was gradually turning red. „Why not?“. „I’m afraid you’d laugh at me, or even worse, get mad at me...“ his voice was getting more and more quiet. 

They were sitting next to each other on Tsukishima’s couch, both of their loud heartbeats filling in the silence. „Just say it. I promise I won’t get mad“ Tsukishima whispered dangerously close to his face. „I... I wished for you to fall in love with me“ he finally admitted. Tsukishima was right, and his wish came true too. It suddenly became harder for him to breathe. Well, if Kuroo could say it, so can he. 

„Tsukki, please say something“ Tetsurou pleaded quietly „I’ve never felt this anxious“. Instead of responding, Tsukishima cupped his face and placed his lips on Kuroo’s. In that exact moment, they both returned to their original bodies. The kiss was quite shy but the need they had for each other was still evident. Tsukishima pulled away. 

„That was my wish too“ he whispered, his hot breath tickling Kuroo’s lips. They quickly resumed their kiss, this time more confidently. Tetsurou gently bit Tsukishima’s lower lip, getting a small moan from the younger boy. He opened his eyes only for a moment to remove Kei’s glasses in order to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, trying to get as close to him as he possibly could. They were chest to chest, with Kei now straddling Kuroo’s lap for a more comfortable position. 

Kuroo suddenly stopped the kiss to get some air. He didn’t even try to say anything, knowing that he couldn’t get any words to come out. He just stared into Tsukishima’s golden eyes and tried to organise his thoughts. „I’m glad we’re back to normal“ Tsukishima commented, not quite sure what to say himself. „Yeah, me too. I’m also glad I got a cute boyfriend“ Kuroo chuckled. „Hey, who said anything about being your boyfriend?“ Tsukishima teased. „Would you perfer husband then?“   
„I should probably kiss you before you say something stupid again.“  
„You should.“

**Author's Note:**

> the fandom needed a kurotsuki bodyswap fic and i hope i did a good job. thank you for reading, i would love to hear your opinion! <3


End file.
